


Day 6 - Tie Me Up And Pull Me Down

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: Shepard is bored and gets an idea - Garrus happily follows.





	Day 6 - Tie Me Up And Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I've updated the series description + notes so it now links back to the original prompt list. I can't believe I forgot that... Thank you all so, so much for leaving kudos and commenting, it really keeps me going ;v;; y'all are the BEST! As usual, any errors and mistakes are completely my own as these are not beta-read.

Day 6: Size difference | **Bondage** | Bonds 

* * *

 

It was a leisurely day – there were no chores, no missions, and they had turned off their comms so they wouldn’t be bothered by Anderson or Hackett or someone else who wanted their undivided attention. They were splayed on Garrus’ sofa and browsing through the intergalactic version of Netflix, but nothing seemed to catch their interest. They shifted through movie after movie and series after series without finding something that catered to their current interests.

Garrus sighed deeply and nuzzled his maw in Shepard’s hair, earning him a pleased hum. He kissed her hair and got her to chuckle; a sound he treasured beyond words.

“There’s nothing _good_ ,” Shepard whined and pouted, tossing the remote control away and to the other end of the couch. Garrus chuckled low in his throat, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and squeezed her tightly against him.

He didn’t say anything, but Shepard knew he agreed. It was evident in the way he squeezed her, the way he kissed her hair again, the way he hummed softly.

She turned on her side to snuggle against his broad body, an arm wrapping around his carapace.

For a while, they just lay there, completely content to never get up again.

That was, until Shepard broke the silence.

“You know, we could make some entertainment ourselves,” she said, and her voice was mischievous. Garrus merely raised a brow plate and looked at her. Her gaze was focused on something in the other end of the room.

“You’re not suggesting we film tonight’s activities, are you? Because we’ve already done that, although we didn’t know we were being filmed.”

At the suggestion, she sputtered out a laugh and pulled back from him to cover her mouth with a hand.

Garrus waited patiently. When she finally had her breathing and voice under control, Shepard said, “Oh goodness no! I just thought we could do something else than just lie around doing nothing.”

“I’m sure you have some wicked idea that you’re not telling me, secretly hoping I guess it.”

Shepard chuckled and looked up at him. Their eyes met, and while his were loving and warm despite the icy blue and the visor, hers were twinkling with mischief.

“I’m just saying, _I_ am bored out of my skull, and you don’t seem to be doing much better.”

“You’re suggesting we move on with the kink list, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Spirits,” he chuckled, grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her on her back on the couch, leaning up over her so they were on eye level, “you’re just insatiable, aren’t you?” His voice dropped, his subvocals reaching the point he knew got her hot and bothered, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

“Maybe,” she repeated and giggled, though the sound was cut short when he pushed her head back to capture her lips in a searing kiss. It was hard for him to kiss properly, but with lots of practice and trial and error, they had found a way to make it work.

It lasted for long, yet not long enough as they both pulled away to heave air into their lungs. Then they crashed their mouths together again, this time initiating a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. His long, rough tongue captured her much smaller, more delicate one, swirling around and sucking on it, making Shepard pant and moan and writhe against him. It was intoxicating, kissing her, and he never wanted it to end.

When they once more came back up for air, Garrus asked “What did you have in mind?” to which Shepard didn’t answer.

Not at first, anyway.

She wriggled out from under him and swaggered away, her hips swaying in a way she _knew_ got his attention. He couldn’t stop looking at her – that round, taut ass, those long, slender legs, that narrow and very supportive waist – but waited patiently for her to return.

When she came back, it was with a big, black box in her hands. He quirked a brow plate and rumbled out a chuckle.

“Should I be worried now? Do you have a substitute for me in there? Anything else than the dildo modelled after me, of course.”

She laughed the richest, most bubbly laugh, and his stomach, as well as his heart, did flips.

“Oh, as if anything could ever substitute you, big guy,” she purred when her laughter had died down, sitting on the couch and beckoning him closer with a finger. As he obeyed and scooted closer, he snaked an arm around her and looked at the box. Nothing about its exterior conveyed what it could contain, and despite his curiosity he didn’t open it; he respected her privacy.

Then she lifted the lid, and he stared down at the contents. He couldn’t say he was surprised as he fished out four sets of leather cuffs. They were made of red, soft leather, with a buckle in the middle and a D-ring attached to it. Attached to this D-ring was a long chain that ended in a handcuff-like object, made to secure the cuff around something like a bedpost. Two of the sets were smaller than the others. They were soft in his hands, and he ran his talons along the leather – not a scratch. Quality. Could probably hold someone back despite them using a lot of power.

Garrus gingerly put the cuffs back in the box – lined with dark red fur, he now saw – and looked up at her. He couldn’t deny that the idea of tying her up with these cuffs aroused him.

“So,” he purred and leaned back against the couch, an arm leisurely wound behind her neck, “you want me to use those on you?”

“Actually,” she said, and now her expression turned a little sheepish, almost embarrassed, “I was thinking of using them on you. I got them special made to withstand turian strength.”

_That_ caught him by surprise, and his mandibles went a bit slack with bewilderment, mouth opening slightly before closing again. On _him_?

“I’m… not complaining, but I thought you wanted to be tied up?”

“Oh, I do, but I feel like I’ve been on the receiving end for a while now, and I wanna give something back. Want to make you feel special and good the same way you make me feel special and good.”

Garrus chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle his maw in her hair, today hanging loosely down her shoulders and back. He liked it that way.

“Shepard, sweetie, it’s your kink, not mine. I wouldn’t mind being tied up in these,” he grabbed a cuff and liked the sound of the chain rattling, “but I would absolutely _love_ to use them on you.”

Shepard looked pleased, but there were still lines of worry on her face.

“Look,” he said and took the box out of her hands, placing it gently on the coffee table before turning to look at her, a talon dipped under her chin to tip her head upwards, “I love you, more than I have the words to describe, and in ways your translator wouldn’t even understand. If I say that I want to use those things on you, then it’s because there isn’t a single thing I wouldn’t do for or to you. Minus the knife,” he added just as Shepard opened her mouth to intercept, “that one is a tad too much, and I’m sorry, but Shepard, sweetheart, love of my life, anything else is okay. So, what do you say we move this to the bedroom?”

She couldn’t do anything but nod, her face taking on a slightly pink hue, and got up from the couch while Garrus grabbed the box, and they walked to the bedroom.

Whether or not it was planned – and if it was, it was without a doubt Shepard’s doing – it was lucky that their bed had bedposts in all four corners.

Shepard quickly stripped naked, and Garrus’ mouth started watering at the sight of her beautiful body, naked and on display for him. Oh Spirits, he couldn’t wait till she was splayed out on the bed, forming a beautiful ‘x’. He might not have a ‘fetish’ for humans, but Shepard did things to him he had only read about in books and magazines. He knew when to treasure something, or someone, be they human or not.

“You’re gorgeous,” he purred and set the box on the bed, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him. He loved the contented sigh she made, loved how she easily leaned back into him, trusting him.

“Says you,” she purred back.

They stood like that for a little while, until Garrus let go. Shepard got on the bed and opened the box, running her fingers over the leather cuffs with a hungry glint in her eyes.

Garrus took the box and ordered Shepard up against the headboard. She complied easily.

Then he took one of the smaller cuffs and snaked it around her wrist, his talons gliding along her skin and closing the buckle tightly and just on the painful side, before snaking the other end around the bedpost. She inhaled sharply, gave a trying tug, and was satisfied when the leather dug slightly into her skin and she couldn’t get free.

“Remember our safeword?” Garrus asked as he repeated the action three more times, securing her other wrist and both ankles to the remaining bedposts.

Shepard nodded and tried tugging at her restraints, her breath hitching slightly when she found them well-secured and tight.

“Use your words, Shepard.”

“I remember it, Garrus,” she said, and though sounding a little annoyed, her voice carried mostly excitement about what was going to happen.

“Just making sure,” he chuckled and stepped back to admire her. She looked absolutely divine; her hair had become a bit of a mess from being smooshed against the headboard, not to mention his maw in it, and her beautiful hazelnut deep brown eyes gleamed in the light of the overhanging lamps. Her chest was already rising and sinking a bit faster than normal. Her hands hung in their restraints, her beautiful long legs stretched out and to the sides to create the ‘x’ he had imagined just minutes ago. Her nether regions were completely on display, her pink lips spread slightly to reveal her vaginal opening and clit.

“You’re gorgeous,” he said again, and this time, his voice wavered slightly, taken completely aback by _how_ mesmerizing she was.

Shepard rolled her eyes but couldn’t escape the heat rising into her cheeks, and she laughed good-naturedly.

“So are you, _stud_.”

He chuckled and leaned up to kiss her, gently at first but as the seconds went by, it grew more passionate, with more power and more hunger from both parties. Soon enough, it was all teeth and tongue, him being careful not to bite her tongue and her not caring when he did.

He growled and she moaned, the sounds rolling between their mouths and being swallowed by one another, and Shepard tried to reach out to touch him, knew how he loved being touched just below his fringe.

But she was stopped by the cuffs, and Garrus smiled, a smug and crooked smile that showed off rows of pointy teeth.

“Better get used to that,” he murmured against her lips before pulling back to admire her again. This time, it was purely the predator in him that marveled at her; her slight curves, how _delicious_ she looked, her scent, so rich and heavy and absolutely intoxicating. He would recognize that scent anywhere, in any crowd, in any scene.

She tried rubbing her legs together, but the chains were too short, and the sound of the chains being pulled on was maddening. Shepard made a whine low in her throat and pouted up at him, making him rumble out a laugh.

“You’re not getting free, no matter how hard you try. You said yourself they can restrain a turan, and, no offense, Shepard, but I’m way stronger than you are.”

“Prove it,” she dared, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Maybe some other time,” he said and slid down the bed, lying on his stomach and carapace, and slid his hands under her body, thumbs pressing against her hipbones while his talons were at her buttocks, “for now, I’d like to make you squirm.”

“Good luck.”

“Not that I’m going to need it.”

Shepard snorted, but the sound was cut short when he snaked his tongue around her exposed nipple, and it almost instantly hardened under his ministrations. Instead, the sound was pulled into a tight whine that only elongated when he closed his teeth around the hardened little bud.

He tugged gently, earning a sharp gasp, and moved his head to do the same to the other nipple. Snake tongue around, bite down gently, tug a bit harder, make her moan and gasp. It was easy. Her breasts were so sensitive, and although he didn’t see the point of them, he loved playing with them, just to get these reactions out of her.

She sighed and moaned, tugging on the wrist cuffs to try and touch him, but to no avail, and she let out a needy whine that got him to chuckle, a low rumble deep in his chest.

“Already, Shepard? Must be a new record for you to be whiny already.”

“Shut up,” she grumbled, but when he bit down harder on one of her nipples, she gasped loudly and arched her back off the bed, pressing her breast further against his mouth. She tried pulling up her legs, but the clank of the chains told her it was impossible, and she shuddered visibly, slumping back against the mattress.

He kissed both nipples before lapping at them with his tongue, flicking over both buds while his hands kneaded her ass, squeezing the soft, warm flesh.

As he kissed lower and lower, reaching her navel, she started writhing, and her breathing came in uneven, sharp huffs.

“Told you I wouldn’t need luck,” he said, smug as all hell, and slid lower until his maw was positioned right at her sex, and he inhaled her scent greedily. She was so wet already, and he could smell the arousal on her. It was intoxicating, and it tasted even better than it smelled when he flicked his long, broad tongue over her glistening folds. It made Shepard whimper and arch her back again, tugging at the cuffs to try and press his face closer, to give her what she needed.

Garrus chuckled and eyed the restraints, felt heat pool in his lower stomach as he saw the chains stretched as far as they could.

“How does it feel,” he rasped against her before flicking his tongue over her folds again, then started laving at them, “to be trapped like that? Not being able to touch me, touch yourself?”

“It’s torture,” she whispered and lifted her head to look at him, caught his gaze where he rested between her legs, a smug smile on his face, “it’s absolute torture, but fuck, it’s so good.”

“Glad to hear it,” and though he was about to devour her, he couldn’t help the rush of complete adoration that washed over him. She was so gentle, so fragile, and she trusted him, an alien, an apex predator, to only do good things to and with her.

If that wasn’t love, he wasn’t sure what was.

He pried her lips further apart with his tongue, easily catching the sharp intake of air above him and the way her thighs quivered and struggled to press together around his head, and flicked his tongue over her clit, earning him a wanton, shaky moan that sent a chill down his spine, and he kept doing it until Shepard started squirming the best she could in the restraints.

She tugged on her wrists, desperate to touch him, desperate to do _something_ , and the heat pooling in her lower stomach left no room for misinterpretation – she was aroused to Hell and back. His tongue was so good! A bit rough, perhaps, but the pressure was just _perfect_ , and it was rubbing her in _just_ the right way, and if he didn’t stop soon, she was going to _come_!

He rumbled out a chuckle against her, and the vibrations nearly sent her tumbling over the edge.

“F-fuck,” she panted and tugged on the restraints again, and again, futilely trying to reach out to touch him, to force his face closer, to grab his fringe, to do _something, anything_.

His tongue snaked around the throbbing little nub and sucked it into his mouth, careful not to bite it – as much as Shepard liked his teeth, it had taken only one attempt at biting her clit to make sure it _never_ happened again – and rubbed it again and again with the flat part of his tongue. It made her moan and writhe, and she tried rolling her hips, but his hands pinned her down.

“Ah-ah-ah,” he tutted and chuckled lowly, making her almost keel over from the vibrations sent through her body.

“Garrus, you’re killing me,” she whimpered and laughed breathlessly, only to have the sound stretch into a surprised moan when Garrus plunged his tongue inside her, wriggling deep inside and pressing up against the rough texture of her G-spot.

The first time Garrus had made a joke about how it was her _G_ arrus-spot, Shepard had been _floored_ , absolutely broken with sputtering laughter that just didn’t die down. Even hours later, Shepard would randomly think about it, and it would all start over again.

Not that Garrus had minded. He loved Shepard’s laughter, and it filled him with pride to know that he could make her laugh, or just as much as snicker.

She gasped loudly and let out what sounded like a sob – Garrus looked up to make sure she was alright before continuing – while tugging on the cuffs to try and touch him, yank his face closer, _anything_. Heat pooled in her lower stomach, and her loins were practically on _fire_ , and the restraints were driving her _wild_. It was so perfect, but so _maddening_ , and she wanted to _cry_.

In fact, a tear or two might have pressed their ways out of the corners of her eyes as Garrus rubbed his tongue up against her G-spot, and she heaved air into her lungs like she was on the brink of dying.

Then he pulled out his tongue, and Shepard could have _punched_ him. If she could reach, of course.

“Don’t worry, honey, I’ll give you something else to focus on,” he said, and for a moment, Shepard was almost worried. Then she heard the buzzing of a vibrator, and she tried tugging her legs up, but it was futile; they remained spread beautifully, exposing her sex and pink, swollen lips that parted to let the clit peek out from its hood. Her entire cunt glistened with saliva and her own juices, and Garrus could smell her on his face, and it was absolutely _amazing_.

The vibrator was placed by her clit, and the vibrations made her shake and whimper, squirming on the bed until Garrus held her down by one hip.

“Stop squirming,” he growled, and _gods_ , his voice was so deep and full of dark promises, but it was only with great exertion that she stopped. The vibrations sent chill after chill down her spine, and she was helpless but to lay there and just take it. Her body trembled and her eyes closed, mouth hanging open and letting moan after moan after whimper after whimper escape her beautiful, plump, red lips.

Her wrists were starting to hurt, but it was such a delicious pain that it only heightened the arousal she was feeling, and it didn’t take long before the warmth pooling in her lower stomach turned into a tight knot of pleasure.

The vibrator was then pushed inside her, and she inhaled sharply, arching her back off the bed and trying to tug her legs up. The chains rattled and stopped her in her endeavors.

“Just a little longer, my love,” he purred from somewhere above her, and she felt his maw press against her lips. He initiated a searing hot kiss that had her breathing heavily against him, and she could taste herself on his tongue; bittersweet and slightly salty. It was a taste she had learned to love, because it meant Garrus had gone down on her, and that was always so goddamn perfect.

The vibrator was pushed further inside her, until she felt her cunt envelop the whole thing, and she gasped softly, instinctively clamping down.

“Well done, Shepard,” he murmured against her lips and pulled back to bring up his omni-tool.

“Garrus, please,” she begged and tugged at her restraints, going crazy from the limited range of mobility. Then the buzzing grew louder, and the vibrations intensified, making her arch her back and seize up, moaning loudly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Y-You fucker,” she panted and laughed breathlessly, making him chuckle, “please, make me come, I need it.”

“All in due time, my little dove,” he said and slid between her legs again, prying her pink, swollen, glistening lips apart to snake his tongue around the small nub and rub at it.

Combined with the vibrator snug within her, and the cuffs on her wrists and ankles, it drove her absolutely crazy.

She writhed and squirmed, moaned and whimpered, and Garrus was relentless. He pulled the little nub into his mouth and rubbed it with the flat of his tongue, making her choke out a sob. His teeth occasionally scraped against her, and the warm pointiness had her jerking, but Garrus kept her in an iron-grip, not letting her squirm away from the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

It didn’t take much longer before she came, releasing all over his face with a broken sob. The knot in her stomach loosened, and the warmth in her lower stomach vanished to make room for a feeling of weightlessness, of complete bliss. She arched her back off the bed again, her entire body going stiff as a board, and she made a final, strong tug at the restraints.

It was over much too soon, and she slumped back against the bed, sweaty and panting.

“Fuck, Garrus,” she whispered and laughed weakly, leaning her head back against the headboard and closing her eyes, “that was absolutely amazing. One day you have to tell me where you learned to use your tongue like that.”

He chuckled, a low rumble deep in his chest, and reached for her ankles and wrists to untie her. She sighed softly as she was free, rubbing her wrists gently.

“Does it hurt?”

Shepard shrugged with a warm and satiated smile.

“Nah, but I always see them doing this in the movies.”

Garrus rolled his eyes and slid up beside her to pull her into his arms, nuzzling his face in her hair.

“I trust that was satisfactory?”

“Please, as if you even need me to tell you.”

“Indulge me, won’t you, Shepard?”

Now it was her time to roll her eyes, but she giggled softly.

“You’re always better than ‘satisfactory’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
